Genk motor vs Genk bajaj
by IchiFujimiya
Summary: perseteruan antara Genk motor dengan Geng bajaj..read and review please...
1. Chapter 1

"geng motor vs geng bajaj"

A death note fanfic

By : IchigoJeevas +agatyaLawliet

Disclaimer :

Ichigo : punya kita kan gat?

Agat : yo'i mamen!*ngacungin jempol

*digampar TO2*

Warning :ooc,gaje,bahasa tak baku..

Our very first fanfic,enjoy!^ ^

Di suatu bukit yang jauh..teletabis bermain-main…

(ichigo: woi!kok teletabis?salah!)

Yah,pokoknya di suatu pagi yang cerah deh,di perempatn deket sekolah,bertemulah dua geng yang saling geng motor dan geng…..bajaj(?)

"woi geng bajaj!sini keluar kalian kalo berani!" tereak Matt sambil ngacungin jari tengahnya.

(ichigo : kyaaa!matto!matto!kereeen! *sambil ngacungin foto matt yang lagi sakaw*)

(agat : alagh,lebay lu ichi!)

"agh,belagu lu Matt!kalo berani jangan Cuma ngomong doang!ayo kita balapan ampe ke sekolah!paling juga kalah!" bales raito dari kubu (?) geng bajaj menantang

"iya!udah kalah 666 kali juga!" ucap near ikutan

"tau nih!dasar MAIL!" L yang lagi makan lollipop rasa duren *ada gitu lolipop rasa duren?* juga ikutan

"mail?sapa yang mau ngirim surat L?" Tanya near polos (baca : bego)

"aduh near bego banget sih?itu nama aslinya matt,mail jeevas!makanya,baca det not dong!"jelas L

"lha,pan gue kere,kaga punya uang L!kaga bisa beli det not…"bales near pake tampang melas

(ichigo: kasian…*ngasih duit gope'an ke near*)

"woi!ampe kapan lu lu pada mao ngobrol?" tereak mello di atas motor.

"tau nih..mana disini udah mulai ujan,buechek,ngga ada ojyek pula.."lanjut misa dengan gaya "CLK"-nya

(agat : clk = cintah laurah kiehl)

(ichigo : duh..jadi inget METROMINI punya mattgasm senpai ya gat…)

(agat :ho'oh…)

Lampu ijo akhirnya nyala!lalu geng motor yang terdiri dari..

Depan:matt

Tengah:misa

Belakang:mello

Dengan motor Yamaha mio pink kebanggaan matt

(ichigo: omg!udah Yamaha mio!pink pula!)

Matt langsung nge-gas tuh motor ampe misa en mello terjengkang ke belakang,untung mereka berdua pegangan ama geng bajaj pun nggak mau kalah dengan geng yang dikendarai Raito itu melaju cepat bagaikan mobil Ferrari,sampai-sampai Near dan L yang ada belakang kejeduk-jeduk geng itupun resmi balapan ampe sekolah.

Sesampainnya merka di depan gerbang,gebang tersebut hamper ditutup oleh pak Bejo,satpam paporit kitah semuah! *duo author kena gampar pak Bejo*

"Pak!jangan ditutup!" tereak ke-6 orang itu,namun pak Bejo malah melengos bak dan Raito sibuk mengklakson-klakson sehingga suasana depan gerbang pagi ini jadi kayak pasar.

Gara-gara motor dan bajaj mereka melaju dengan cepat,remnya pun apakah yang akan terjadi saudara-saudara….?

TBC

agat :ngeselin!

Ichigo : biarin,hehehe...

agat + ichigo : please review yaaa...


	2. Chapter 2

Gank Motor VS Gank Bajaj

a Death note fanfic

By : IchigoJeevas dan AgatyaLawliet

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Death note bukan punya IchigoJeevas dan AgatyaLawliet, tapi punya TO kuadrat.

a/n : gaje, ooc, garing. Hubungi dokter bila sakit berlanjut (?)

Ichigo : ini chapter dua-nya...

Agat : Ayo mulaaiii! XD

Gank Motor VS Gank Bajaj chapter 2

gara-gara rem motor Matt dan bajaj Raito blong mereka dengan sukses menabrak gerbang sekolah hingga roboh, kendaraan merekapun terlempar hingga beberapa meter jauhnya.

"Masyaoloh! Ya tuhanku! Oh my jashin! Wat hepen aya naon nih?" jerit Pak bejo, satpam sekolah kita tercinta. Dilihatnya gerbang roboh dan ada 6 orang di dekat tempat kejadian yang sedang mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aduuuh..." erang Matt

"aduuh... badan Misa yang seksi jadi penuh luka.." Misa bisa-bisanya narsis di saat seperti ini.

"aduuh ojaan..." erang Mello.

Sementara di Bajaj L dan Near tidak kenapa-napa soalnya mereka pake sabuk pengaman (emang bajaj ada sabuk pengamanya?), cuma Raito aja yang mukanya nempel di kaca depan.

"waduh! Muke gue yang ganteng ini..." ternyata Raito nggak beda jauh sama Misa.

Dari kaca jendela L dan Near sibuk ngetawain Gank motor yang pada benjol-benjol. Tiba-tiba ringtone hape Raito bunyi "kamulah makhluk tuhan.. yang tercipta yang paling seksi, cuma kamu yang bisa membuatku terus menjerit, ah, ah, ah...ihik.. ihik... ihik..."

"ih, kayak orang epilepsi ada ihik, ihiknya..." komentar Near sambil swt.

"siapa itu Raito?" tanya L perhatian.

"Mikami.." jawab Raito sambil memencet tombol 'answer' "mosho moshi.."

"Raito! Dimana lo? Naomi sensei udah dateng nih!" seru mikami dengan suara maksimum, kayaknya Mikami lupa kalo Raito udah lama sembuh dari penyakit budeknya.

"gue masih di depan gerbang..." jawab Raito sambil ngelus-ngelus mukanya yang mulus (cuih!)

"pokoknya lo cepetan kesini ya! Lo tau kan Naomi sensei itu guru killer? Yaudah ya, bye!" Mikami cepet-capet nutup telapon karena sebab utama yang tak lain tak bukan, masalah pulsa.

Sementara itu Gank motor akhirnya bangun, dengan penuh perjuangan mereka menggeret motor yamaha mio pink warisan turun temurun keluarga Matt itu masuk ke sekolah. Begitu pula Gank bajaj yang dengan lenggang memasuki gerbang sekolah. Sedangkan pak Bejo sedang meratapi pintu gerbang yang hancur... pak Bejo meneteskan air mata pada pintu yang setiap hari ia buka, yang menjadi sumber utama penghasilanya...

dengan cuek bebek Gank motor dan Gank bajaj melewati pak Bejo yang masih menangis-nangisi gerbang itu untuk masuk ke kelas. Selama menuju kelas ke 6 orang itu masih saja adu bacot nggak berhenti-berhenti. Setelah sampai kelas Matt membuka pintu kelas dengan mendobraknya bagai penggeledah tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

Naomi sensei yang terkenal killer itu langsung saja menatap tajam pada 6 makhluk yang terlambat dan benjol-benjol itu.

"RAITO! NEAR! L! MISA! MELLO! MATT! Lagi-lagi kalian terlambat!" geram Naomi sensei sambil ngabsenin nama-nama mereka ber-6.

"maap Mbah..." ucap ke 6 orang itu tanpa rasa bersalah.

"mbah, mbah! Sejak kapan saya nikah sama eyang kalian! Pokoknya sekali lagi terlambat saya nikahin kalian ber-6!" ancem Naomi sensei.

"lha... pan cewe' diantara kita cuma Misa? Sisanya? Masa' jeruk makan jeruk?" ledek Mello, Naomi sensei menyeringai serem.

"Saya kan suka yaoi juga... ya kalian bakal saya pair-kan laah...hihihi..." ooh,ternyata Naomi sensei fujoshi juga ternyata...

semua orang di kelas itu pada merinding dengernya, terutama ke 6 orang telat paling laknat kita, mereka buru-buru menuju kursinya sambil baca-bacaan ayat korsi biar Naomi sensei tobat.

Siangnya...

Di kantin mpo' Ijah Misa lagi asik minum jusnya, Mello lagi makan coklat dengan beringasnya dan Matt sedang ngerokok diem-diem dibawah meja, suasananya damai banget sampai tiba-tiba Gank bajaj datang.

"woi! Gara-gara elu tuh ge sampe mau di pair-ing sama L!" protes Raito, padahal dalem ati dia seneng tuh.

"ada juga gara-gara lw kalii..." Matt nggak mau kalah ngebentak sambil ngebuang puntung rokoknya yang masih sisa setengah, tanpa sengaja puntung rokok malang itu masuk ke rambut si Oghie yang kribo, alhasil si Oghie jadi treak-treakan sambil lari-lari kesana kemari, pokoknya kaya' orang kebakaran jenggot deh...eh salah, kebakaran rambut.

Ngedenger si Oghie treak-treak so pasti Matt dan Raito yang masih nyolot-nyolotan ngerasa keganggu.

"BERISIIK!" seru Matt kenceng.

"tau tuh! Diem kenapa? Nggak tau apa gue lagi adu bacot!" tambah Raito.

"udah! Pokoknya kita harus adu balap sore ini juga! Yang kalah nggak boleh ganggu yang menang dan harus rela kalo kendaraanya dihancurin sama yang menang!" akhirnya Matt ambil keputusan.

"setuju! Siap-siap aja buat kalah Matt!" ancem Raito.

"woow... Raito kun keren." puji L, Raito cuma cengar-cengir gaje.

"Nanti sore... jam 5.." geram Mello yang daritadi diem.

"siapa takut.." bales Near tanpa ekspresi, persis Ryan d'macip

lalu mereka ber6 bubar buat masuk kelas dari tempat yang berbeda, Gank motor dari kanan dan Gank bajaj dari arah kiri.

-TBC-

Ichigo : yup! tata penulisannya udah dibetulin.. gimana? Makin enak bacanya kan..? ^ ^

Agat : akhirnya dibuat juga ni fanfic setelah dua tahun nganggur di daem file..

Ichigo : iya gat.. gue baru ada waktu buat ngetiknya sih, hohoho...

Agat : yaah..yang penting kan udah dibuat..

Ichigo : oh iya, sudah saatnya kita meminta 'itu' gat..

Agat : oh iya ya...ayo deh!

Ichigo + Agat : pembaca sekaliaan...Review pleaseee...^ ^


End file.
